


After Party

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward hates formal dress.  Winry might be able to teach him to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns the sandbox. I just play in it.  
> Written for the prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Winry/Ed, Black Lace, “She wore black lace undergarments.”

X X X

“That,” Edward closed the door to the hotel room behind him, throwing the lock, “was a night. Did you see that bastard, Mustang, parading around like a tom turkey?” He didn’t really expect an answer from Winry. Right now, Edward just wanted to kick off his pinching shoe, get out of this three piece, close-fitting nightmare of a suit, and collapse on the bed. “Winry?” She’d preceded him into the room, and ducked into the bath before he’d even gotten inside the room. “I don’t even know why we agreed to come to the Inaugural Ball, anyway. I’m not going to another one!”

There was some sort of muffled response to that, probably of the, “Yes, you will, if you know what’s good for you” type.

Edward made a face at the closed door, snickering to himself that Winry would probably pop out and catch him at it. When she didn’t, he stripped out of the jacket, remembering to hang it up, and started working on the tie. Dammit, why did Winry have to wrap it so tight around his neck? Did ‘tie’ and ‘die’ rhyme for a reason? Working to untangle the knot on the scrap of silk, Edward caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and paused. Well, maybe he didn’t look too bad like this.

He fiddled with the tie, scowling at his reflection. Winry, she’d had lots of guys watching at her. Edward had hated leaving her alone for even a few minutes. She’d looked amazing, and Edward was glad he’d remembered to tell her that before they left the stupid ball.

Part of the reason he’d agreed to come to this thing was so they could go shopping for her engagement ring. That was the plan for tomorrow, along with seeing Mrs. Hughes. “Winry?” Edward sank onto the bed, untying his shoes and kicking them off. He wriggled his flesh toes appreciatively, glad they were free of that pinching leather. “What time do you want to go to see Mrs. Hughes tomorrow?” Plucking the socks off his feet, he tossed them in the direction of his shoes. “Winry?”

She didn’t answer.

Edward studied the door. “Hey, Winry?” Stretching himself up and off the bed, he took a couple steps toward the bathroom, stopping when he heard the click of the doorknob being turned. “Hey,” he started to say, but the word got tangled up in his throat at the sight of her in the doorway.

She wore black lace undergarments, a narrow band of it wrapped low on her hips and disappearing between her thighs. More lace curved over her shoulders, arcing out in a ‘v’, cupping and containing her breasts. Winry hadn’t taken off her stockings, the dark silk rising to her thighs and held up by a garter belt, more frothy lace and ribbons. A tiny scarlet bow nestled below her belly button, over the soft rise of her stomach. With a smile, she took a step into the room, reaching up to the sticks holding her hair in some impossible knot on her head, and pulled them out. The blond strands fell down around her shoulders, framing her slender neck and spilling down her back.

His mouth dry, Edward watched as Winry walked closer, her hips swaying, her hands moving up her up her sides and over her breasts. “Did you say you didn’t want to come to another one of these, Ed?”

He shook his head, mumbling something he couldn’t even understand. Damn Winry and how sexy she looked!

“You know, I had to buy these special to wear tonight. If we hadn’t decided to come to the ball, I wouldn’t have needed them.” Grinning, as if she knew all too well the effect she was having on him, Winry laid her hands on his shoulders. “I need some help getting out of these things, Ed.” She licked her lower lip, her lashes sweeping down and back up, so slowly. “Wanna help me?”

Grabbing her hips, Edward pulled Winry tight against him. Winry laced her arms around the back of his neck, arching into his body. Raising her leg, she wrapped it around his thigh. “You’ve got on too many clothes, Ed,” Winry purred, and catching hold of his vest and the front of his shirt, she jerked hard.

Buttons rained across the room, leaving Edward’s chest bared to her mouth and fingers. With a groan, he fell back against the dresser. Winry sucked on his collarbone over the still-sensitive scarring. She thrust his ruined clothes off his shoulders so she could nip at his shoulder. Edward hissed, reaching behind her back to work at the hooks in her bra, grinning when he managed to loosen it on the first try.

Winry’s hands moved down, working the tongue of his belt back through the buckle. She didn’t treat his trousers with the same lack of respect she had his shirt, but Winry was determined to get him out of his clothes. Edward pushed the bra down her arms. Her irritated growl when it got in her way sent shockwaves straight down to his cock. Grabbing her around the waist, Edward picked Winry up and set her on the corner of the dresser. That little lacy scrap of underwear had to go. His fingers felt fat and stupid as he fumbled with the snaps holding her stockings up. Edward swore under his breath, ignoring Winry’s breathless laugh as he got the first snap open. Leaning down, he nuzzled her belly, inhaling her scent deeply before he grabbed the bit of elastic in his teeth and jerked her panties down her thighs. She pedaled them the rest of the way off, snatching at the waistband of his boxers, shoving them out of the way.

“Condoms. Drawer.” It was all he could manage to say but at least Winry understood him, clawing the drawer open and rummaging around until she found the tin. Edward licked her heated skin, tasting salt, and musk, and somehow, the faint hint of metal that seemed to cling to Winry. She moaned, arching into his mouth. Edward took the hint, licking her clit.

Her thighs clamped around his head, nearly cutting off his air. “Condom!” she groaned, waving it at him. Edward took it, setting the rubber in place. Winry helped roll it down his penis, snugging it tight in his curls. The distraction of her fingers on his shaft made Edward shift his weight from one foot to the other. “Hold still!”

“Can’t!” He moved between her legs. Winry tickled under his balls, crossing her legs over his ass. The fingers of one hand spread her lips, the other held Edward’s dick, guiding the head up and into her. Edward groaned, wishing Winry would let him go, so he could just _thrust._ She was torturing him by making him move so slow. “Nng!”

Curling her spine, Winry caught hold of his shoulders. Edward supported the small of her back with his right hand, the left planted on the dresser to keep them both from tumbling. Despite the rubber, Edward could feel her heat, feel the tremble of her body around him. Edward gasped, leaning his forehead against Winry’s. She grinned, the saucy, wicked smile he only saw when he was buried up to the hilt inside her. Her hips rolled up and her legs tightened around him. “ _Now,_ Ed.”

Winry wasn’t the only one who could tease. Edward kissed her as he pulled out, excruciatingly slow. He arched his hips into hers, still moving slow. Winry whined, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “Please, Ed!”

Okay, so he hated the fancy dress thing. But undressing from it was a hell of a lot of fun.

X X X


End file.
